That's NOT My Name
by mei lynn 64
Summary: Everybody gets my name wrong... I'm NOT them. I'm ME. I wonder if anybody will ever know me the first time they see me each day? I'm sick of being called Sora or Ven. AU AkuRoku ?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. This is just for fun. Like it or not, review or not, I'll keep posting until I don't want to post anymore.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had always been him, his twin brother, and an older brother by one year. At first, he loved it. Nobody messed with him. And, even if they had, the repercussions were never worth messing with him. If his brothers were not around, then one of his friends was <em>always<em> around.

In short, he was never alone.

At first, he loved it. He did not know what to do if he didn't have a friend around him.

However, as the days turned into weeks and then into months and years, it all went downhill.

He hated never having any alone time. He hated his mother for getting pregnant so close together. He hated how—

"Ven!" A girl with a slightly raspy voice shouted behind him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and turned around. "That's not my name, Aqua. You've known me since kindergarten. Why do you keep confusing us?"

The girl stopped in midstep and looked at the boy. She frowned slightly and tugged on her hair slightly. "Aw. I'm sorry, Rox. You and Ven are twins, after all. I'll try not to confuse you two anymore. Anyways, have you seen Ven and Terra? We're supposed to be going to Disney Town today since Ven got the lifetime passports for free." Aqua said smiling, putting a hand on her hip.

The blond wrinkled his nose before smiling slightly. "He might be hanging out with Lea." _'But I really don't care.'_

"Okay! Thanks, Roxas!" Aqua said before she ran off, leaving Roxas along in front of the stairs that led up to the castle-like library.

Roxas shook his head and sighed. _'Just another person who gets my name wrong. Even _my friends_ get my name wrong.'_

Roxas growled as he walked down the street to his house.

"Yeah. I heard about that too! A new kid that's related to Lea somehow! Nobody wants to really talk about him, especially Lea!" Roxas over heard a girl gossiping.

"Hey! Sora! Over here!" A male voice shouted. Roxas looked over his shoulder and saw a boy with chin-length hair that flipped at the bottom.

Roxas turned around and glared at the blond haired boy and the girl with brown hair that curled at the tips. "It's ROXAS! I'm NOT Ven or Sora!" Roxas shouted, balling his hands into tight fists.

The girl flinched and the boy glared. "Geez, Roxas. No need to get mad! It's not our fault that you and your brothers look alike!"

"But we DON'T, Tidus! Ven is ALWAYS wearing the Heartless symbol on is chest and Sora has BROWN hair! For Christ's sake! Why do you people get us confused?" Roxas growled and ran off.

"What's up with him?" The girl asked. She turned and looked at the boy and saw him shrug.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Hey! Roxas! Wait up!" Another male voice shouted from behind Roxas.

Roxas stopped and turned around. He smiled softly. "Hey, Ven. Aqua is looking for you."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with us, Rox." Ven asked with a wide smile.

Roxas stared at Ven for a moment or two. _"Yeah right. You're just being nice since we're twins."_

"Nah. I don't want to be in the middle of you and your friends. Besides, I have a major project that's due at the end of the week." Roxas said as he started to walk passed Ven.

His twin looked at him and smiled sadly. "Oh. Okay then. Tell mom that I might be staying at Terra's tonight."

Roxas nodded and walked off. He did not want anything to do with his brother's and their friends.

The moody blond walked passed through the park when he saw Lea and another redhead.

"Look, Axel, it's not you. I just only like hanging out with Ven and Isa." Lea said as he looked coldly at the taller redhead.

"Yeah right. Didn't Aunt Rena tell you to show me around the town, Lea? Not that I need a babysitter. Whatever." The taller redhead turned and started to walk out of the park.

Lea just stood there and sighed before running off in the opposite direction.

Roxas looked up as the redhead passed him.

The redhead turned and looked down at Roxas with bored emerald eyes. "What are you lookin' at, kid?"

"KID! What the hell! I'm sixteen, moron. Is that any way to talk to somebody that you don't know?" Roxas said through clenched teeth.

"_It's bad enough that I lose my own identity, but now I'm a kid?'_

The redhead shrugged. "I've never cared how I talked to somebody who I didn't know."

Roxas just glared at the redhead before he blinked as he realized that the redhead had started to walk off. "Hey. What's your name and how do you know Lea?"

"Lea's my cousin by marriage." The red head said turning to face Roxas. "My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said as he tapped his pointer finger to his temple.

"Axel. What kind of name is that?" Roxas said with raised eyebrows.

"My mom was obsessed with Guns N' Roses. I'm named after Axl Rose, the lead singer in Guns N' Roses. My mom used to be one of their groupies. Only difference is, I have an 'e' in my name. Axl didn't have an 'e'." Axel said slowly.

Roxas blinked slowly. "Oh. My name is Roxas."

Axel just looked at Roxas. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. Are you related to Ventus and Sora?"

Roxas frowned and nodded. "Ven is my twin and Sora is our older brother."

"You don't look anything like Sora and the only similarities that I see between you and Ventus is your hair color and your eyes. Other than that, I don't see why Aunt Rena says you three look so much alike."

"Because people are idiots."

Axel laughed at Roxas. "I like you, Roxas. You're really funny."

Roxas stared at Roxas and smiled slightly. "Thanks, I think."

"Do you have any free time?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Axel grinned and grabbed Roxas' hand. "Because you're going to show me around the town since my idiot cousin bailed on me."

"Okay then..."

_**}{~*}{~***_

Roxas and Axel were sitting on top of a large clock tower that acted like the town's train station.

"I've been a lot of places, but I love Twilight Town the most because of the sunsets." Axel said as he leaned back on one hand and pulled one knee up to his chest.

Roxas looked over at Axel and laughed. "Why do you keep your ice cream stick in your mouth after you've finished it off?"

Axel just shrugged. "Dunno. I've always done this though."

They were silent for a while before Axel laid down and looked up at the nearly night sky.

"Axel?" Roxas said softly.

"Yeah?" Axel answered just as softly.

"You're weird."

"Thanks a lot. That helps my self confidence."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Sora!" A redheaded girl said as she tugged on her school uniform tie.

A brunette turned around and grinned. "Hey, Kairi. What's up?"

The redheaded girl smiled and leaned against the lockers beside the brunette. "Nothing much. I was wondering, where is Roxas going everyday after school? Nobody has seen him after school for three months."

"Oh. He's got a friend. Lea's cousin, Axel, I think. Anyways, they met the day that he came to town and him and Roxas have been hanging out everyday since then."

"Axel?" Kairi said, sounding worried.

"I think so. Why? What's wrong? You and Demyx fighting again?" Sora asked as he shut his locker and looked at Kairi.

Kairi shook her head and stood up straight. "Axel, I heard from Lea that he's mentally unstable. That's why he doesn't go to school. He'd be in our grade if he did."

Sora looked at Kairi and blinked slowly. "Really? Well, Roxas isn't hurt. He's actually really happy. He hasn't been this happy in a long time."

"I just worry about him. He's like a brother to me." Kairi said as her and Sora walked out of the school building.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I know. I'll keep an eye on him though."_****_

_**}{~*}{~***_

A blond was sitting in the park on the swings. He was watching the leaves chase each other in the wind and be crushed and torn to pieces by the few kids who were in the park with their parents.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky.__

_'Let's see now...Mom, dad, and thirteen other people in the morning along. Another seven at lunch. Lea, Terra, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and ten more people at the end of the day... I wonder if anybody will ever know me the first time they see me each day? I'm sick of being called Sora or Ven.'_

"Hey, Ven! Wanna fight?" a redhead said as he ran up to the blond sitting on the swing. He held two Frisbees in his hands and smirked as a blue haired boy ran up behind him.

The blond glared up at the redhead and stood up. "I'm ROXAS! R-O-X-A-S! GOT IT, LEA!" Roxas shouted as he clenched his hands into fists, his fists shaking slightly in anger.

Lea jumped back and stared at Roxas with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Roxas!"

"Fuck off." Roxas hissed before walking off quickly.

Roxas was storming down the streets, not caring that he was glaring at everybody as he passed them.

"Hey, Roxas." A voice said from behind him.

"I'm not—" Roxas turned around and stopped as he looked up at the taller redhead and smiled slightly, all anger forgotten. "How did you know it was me?"

"You have a funny walk when you're pissed, like a duck. What happened, Roxas? People mistaking you again?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm no longer Roxas. I'm either Ven or Sora. How come you can tell me apart from them, Axel?"

"Well, you have yellow hair, not brown, for starters. Second, you're slightly taller than Ven and you walk more proudly than Ven. How the moron's here get you and Sora confused is beyond me. You and Ven, I can understand, but only to an extent."

Roxas smiled softly. "Thanks, Axel. I don't know how I'm going to get people to know who I am at first glance." Roxas said as he started walking to the ice cream shop with Axel.

"I mean, I even wore one of those "Hello! My name is..." stickers when I was in the fifth grade. No dice. Didn't help at all." Roxas grumbled as he bought two sea salt ice cream bars.

Axel nodded and held the door for Roxas, listening to him grumble all the way to the clock tower.

"Hey, Rox?"

Roxas looked over at Axel and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...?"

"I know a way for you to get people to know who you are." Axel said and leaned over and whispered in Roxas' ear.

Roxas' eyes widened and he gasped. "WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU!" Roxas shouted and jumped up. "That's sick, Axel!"

Axel looked up at Roxas with pure shock. "HEY! Don't yell at me! You're the one who wants people to know who you are! That's my suggestion!"

"Well, it's one shitty suggestion, Axel!" Roxas said as he ran off.

Axel sighed softly and lied down with his arms behind his head an the ice cream stick sticking out of his mouth. "Geez... Didn't know he was such a coward."__

_}{~* **Three months later **}{~*_

Roxas had successfully avoided Axel for three months. It was easy seeing as how Axel didn't go to his school and Roxas' last period was a free period so said blonde could sneak home faster and easier.

"_Ven. Sora. Ven. Ven. Sora. Sora. Sora! Ven! SORA! VEN! I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMNED NAME ANY FUCKING MORE!" _Roxas seethed on the inside.

"Hey, Roxas." A voice said from behind him.

Roxas turned around and stared at a familiar face with upside down, black triangle tattoos.

"Hey... Axel." Roxas said softly.

"Long time, no see?" Axel said as he pushed off from the wall he was leaning against.

"Yeah..."

"People still confusing you?"

"Yeah..."

Axel stared at Roxas for a short time, seeing the internal conflict that Roxas was going through.

"Hey... Axel... I'll do it. You'll help, right?" Roxas asked as he looked up at Axel with determined blue eyes.

Axel smirked. "Of course, Roxas. Come, now, let me teach you all that I know." Axel said and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders as they walked off._****_

_**}{~*}{~*}{~*}{~***_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

I own _**NOTHING**_ associated with the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and so on series. Anybody who wants to sue me will only get a penny and some pocket lint... Maybe a painted waffle though. MAYBE.

Anyways,yes. Cliffhanger. Yes. I left a plot hole. No. I won't tell you what Axel whispered to Roxas... YET! Don't worry. You'll find out soon. Is the fic going fast? Okay. Cool, I guess. It's not supposed to be long and drawn out. I'll update when I can and when I want to. XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"It's all over the news."

"I don't watch the news. Too depressing. What's going on?"__

_}{~*_

"_And in other news. The hunt for local fourteen year old boy Hayner __Sasaki is still on going. The police are looking into every lead that they can get. If you have any information in regards to Hayner Sasaki's disappearance, please call them at..."_

_}{~*}{~*_

A low groaning could be heard in the back of a pitch black shed that was too hot and smelled like rotten leaves.

A sandy blond haired boy was sitting in a chair and was the cause of the groaning. He was cut up and had several bruises, some of them being really sever bruises.

Two sets of eyes, one blue pair and one green pair, were watching the boy. When the boy realized that he was being watched his head shot up and he tried, in vain, to look around.

"Hello? Where the hell am I? What do you want?" He yelled into the dark, trying to figure out a way to get the blind fold off of his eyes.

The green pair of eyes scrunched shut slightly because of an unseen smile while the blue eyes grew darker.

The boy felt his blind fold being ripped off harshly, and some of his hair being yanked out in the process. He looked up. "Ven? What the hell man?" The boy asked in complete shock as he tried to get up, only to realize that he was tired down with wire and rope. Any amount of pressure on any part of his body would cause the wire to press into his skin and form cuts and cause bleeding.

The blond growled and picked up a knife and quickly slashed at the boys right cheek. "We've known each other since we were in fucking diapers, Hayner! It's you and every other idiot in this town who's taken away my name and identity and split it between my two brothers." The blond yelled in Hayner's face.

"R-O-X-A-S. Got it memorized?" Axel said coolly as he tapped his temple and turned on three flashlights, lighting up Hayner's area. He had a huge smirk spread across his face.

"Roxas? I'm sorry, man. Come on. This isn't funny! Let me go! My cheek is burning." Hayner said as he felt the blood slowly run down his face.

"You're right. It's not funny. It's not funny to go sixteen years being called Sora or Ven, never by your own name. As for your cheek, how does this help?" Roxas said as he plunged the knife deep into Hayner's leg and twisted. "How does that help, man?"

Hayner let out a scream and tried to get away from Roxas, only to fall backwards and have the knife ripped out of his leg violently.

Roxas stared at the blood slowly dripping off of the butchers knife in his hand. With a twisted grin Roxas bent down and pulled Hayner back up. "How, Hayner, does that feel? Does your cheek feel better now? Huh, Hayner?" Roxas asked slowly.

Hayner glared up at Roxas. "What's wrong with you, Roxas?"

"Oh. I'm Roxas now? I'm flattered, Hayner. See, the day I turned five was the day I started to slowly lose my name. I didn't think anything of it, until I turned seven, when everybody started to call me Sora and Ven." Roxas said while slowly cutting up and down Hayner's arms, not leaving very deep cuts, but at the same time Roxas was making the cuts deep enough to make Hayner hiss and yell out in pain.

"You're sick, Roxas!" Hayner shouted as he spat at Roxas.

Roxas flinched, not expecting to be spat at. With a growl, he angrily swiped the spit off of his face. Roxas reared back and punched Hayner in his jaw. Hayner's head whipped to the side with violent force, he could hear his neck cracking.

Hayner spit out the blood in his mouth, along with a few of his teeth.

"Do you know how RUDE it is to spit at somebody, even more so in their face?" Roxas shouted as he dropped the knife and walked over to Axel.

Axel kept his eyes on Roxas. "What now?"

"HELP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! HELP!" Hayner shouted.

Axel looked up at Hayner and laughed. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Hayner. Nobody is going to hear you unless they're Superman or Wonder Woman."

Hayner looked over at Axel, who had more or less stepped into the light. "Holy shit. You're Lea's cousin! I remember him talking to me about you! You're a freak! No wonder Roxas snapped!"

Roxas stood up and walked over to Hayner with a small sewing kit. "Axel's not a freak, Hayner. All of my so called friends and family don't care enough to even TRY to recognize me. I can understand if it was a few times. But Axel has been here a few months and he already knows how to recognize me from Ven and Sora and nobody else, not even my parents, can do that."

"Real obvious too." Axel said, watching Roxas as he pulled out some thread and a fat needle. "Sora has brown hair, you moron. And Ven is slightly shorter than Roxas and Roxas walks more proudly than Ven too."

Roxas stood up and sat down on Hayner's lap. With a sickening grin Roxas held up the sewing needle. "You might feel a slight pinch, Hayner. But try not to scream. I'd give you something to numb the pain, but I honestly don't give a shit."

Roxas reached up and grabbed Hayner's lips and slowly pushed the needle through the two flaps of skin.

Hayner screamed and screwed his eyes shut. He tried to rip his head away, but Axel had already gotten up and grabbed Hayner's head and held him in place.

Roxas watched as the needle pushed through Hayner's upper lip with a sick sort of joy. He watched for a few more minutes as he pulled the once snow white thread, which had changed to a dark red color because of Hayner's blood, through until the knot wouldn't go through Hayner's bottom lip.

Roxas pushed the fat needle through Hayner's upper lip and all the way through his bottom lip. Then back up. Back down. Back up. Back down. Roxas repeated the process until he had successfully sewed Hayner's mouth shut.

Blood was dripping from Hayner's lips and he was trying to scream out in pain.

"Wow." Axel said as he finally let go of Hayner's head. "I didn't think he'd stay awake through the whole process. I also didn't think that you'd do that, Roxas." Axel said with a smile.

Roxas was panting slightly. He had a grin that stretched from ear to ear, like a small child who had gotten just what they had asked for from Santa on Christmas morning. "I think poor Hayner is about to pass out."

It was true. Hayner's vision was fading, and fast. He had blood dripping from his arms, his cheek, his mouth, and his leg. He could taste the blood in his mouth. And, as hard has he tried, he was forced to swallow his own blood from his sewn lips.

Roxas stood up off of Hayner and walked back over to the chair that Axel was sitting in and picked up the butcher's knife.

He turned and looked at Hayner and Axel. Axel was looking Hayner over slowly while Hayner tried to give into the darkness that wouldn't come fast enough.

"What all did you bring, Roxas?" Axel asked as he looked up at Roxas.

"Just this butcher's knife and the sewing needles." Roxas said as he walked over to Hayner and cut open his shirt.

Roxas grabbed one of the boys nipples and pinched and pulled it forward slightly and slowly slid the butcher's knife back and forth along the skin. Hayner tried to scream, only ripping his skin even more when the thread protested to Hayner opening his own mouth.

Roxas had successfully cut the sandy blond haired boys nipple off and put it down on top of the boys shoe. He then did the exact same thing to Hayner's other nipple.

Hayner screamed and thrashed about in the chair, causing the wires to rip at his skin.

Hayner's body went cold and his screams went silent. Hayner hung his head low and started panting.

"Roxas... Why?" Hayner rasped out.

"I'm sick of being looked over and invisible, Hayner." Roxas said as he raised his knife and stabbed it deep into Hayner's throat and yanked it out. Roxas' face was covered in blood by the blood that came out of Hayner's neck. Roxas then raised the knife and grabbed the knife with both hands and plunged it deep into Hayner's chest and dragged it down some.

Roxas stood up and watched the blood gather under Hayner's chair.

"Way to go, Roxas." Axel said as he looked Hayner over.

"Now what?" Roxas asked as he looked up at Axel, blood covering his face, hands, and arms.

"We get rid of the evidence." Axel said as he walked to the front of the shed and opened it. He walked out of the shed and picked up a small duffel bag and walked back over to Roxas. "Here. Everything that you touched, put into the bag."

Roxas nodded. It was then that he realized that Axel had been wearing black leather gloves. Roxas started to quickly pick up the evidence. "Even his nipples, Axel?"

Axel nodded and put Hayner's nipples into the bag. "Did you get everything up, Rox?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. That's everything, Axel. What do we do with Hayner?"

"Nothing. We leave him here." Axel said and stood up.

Roxas nodded and stood up. He picked up the duffel bag. "So, we burn this at our camp site?"

Axel nodded and walked out of the shed with Roxas. He shut the shed door behind Roxas and they walked back to their camp site.__

_}{~*}{~*_

When Roxas and Axel got back to the town they were taken straight to the police station for questioning.

Roxas was waiting in his interrogation room, not being allowed to sit with Axel because he was being interrogated at the same time too.

Roxas was cold and there was a plate of doughnuts on the table. Roxas knew what the police were doing. They were trying to break him. To see if he had done it.

The second Roxas had walked into his house, his mother had told him that Hayner was missing. Of course, thanks to the drama classes he has been taking since the ninth grade, Roxas was shocked to find out that his best friend was missing, and had been since he left on his trip with Axel.

Roxas looked up as a man in a blue uniform came into the room. "Roxas Uchiyama?" The police officer asked as he looked up from a stack of papers.

Roxas nodded and stood up. "I'm Roxas Uchiyama."

The officer nodded and walked over to the table. "You can sit down." He said as he sat down in front of Roxas. "My name is officer Leon. I'm a homicide detective."

Roxas slowly sat down, his face becoming pale. "Is... Hayner dead?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Well, he's been missing for so long, that we're not ruling out the possibility. Now, Mr. Uchiyama, several people that we've interviewed have said that you and Hayner were best friends, is that correct?"

Roxas nodded. "You can just call me Roxas, not that I'm flirting with you." Roxas said as he sat down.

"Alright, Roxas." Leon said as he shifted through some papers. "Some people that we've questioned have said that you and Hayner fought a few days before his disappearance."

"Yes. We did have a huge fight over, now that I look back at it, something stupid. I have a twin and an older brother and people get us confused all the time and I took my anger out on Hayner." Roxas said as he looked at Leon.

Leon nodded. "Roxas, where were you when he disappeared?"

"Me and a friend of mine, Axel, were getting ready to go camping. We just got back from our camping trip. We had an extended weekend from school because of the end of the quarter and teacher work day, so me and Axel spent the whole weekend in the woods."

"When did you two leave on your camping trip?"

"We planned it on Monday. Got supplies ready on Tuesday. On Wednesday we packed. That Thursday Axel came and stayed with me and after school we left on our trip and didn't get back until a few minutes ago."

Leon nodded. "And you have people who can back up your story?"

Roxas nodded. "I hope you're not saying that I snapped and killed my best friend, detective."

"By no means am I saying that, Roxas. Just trying to figure out who did. You can go now, Roxas. If we have any further questions, we'll call you."

Roxas nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room with a slight glare on his face.

Axel looked up at Roxas and stood up from his seat in the entrance of the police station. "Hey. I'll take you home, Roxas."

Roxas nodded and walked out of the police station with Axel.

Once they were inside of Axel's car, really his aunt's car that she let him borrow for the weekend, the redhead drove off. "Did you say anything?" Roxas asked silently.

"Nope. Not a thing. You?"

"Yeah. I told them everything. Don't you see the handcuffs?" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Who's next, Roxas?" Axel asked as Roxas pulled out a small piece of paper and crossed off a capital 'H.'

* * *

><p>Yeah. I did it. I'm so way out of my comfort zone now.<p>

Do I really have to say that I don't own these characters or anything about the KH series? Because it's a really depressing reminder.

And now everybody who's reading this knows what Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. Next victim is... -pulls a name- Number 348!


End file.
